(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for key generation based on face recognition using a convolutional neural network (CNN) and a recurrent neural network (RNN), and an apparatus using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A private key used in a digital signature has to be kept private by a key owner. When the private key is stolen or exposed, the corresponding digital signature becomes useless.
As a method for protecting a private key, it may be encoded and stored or may be stored in a different security medium. However, the above-stated methods have risks because substantially no verification is involved in the encryption or in use of the security medium. Thus, the private key owner may ask another person to sign without signing directly themselves, and a person who steals information that only the private owner knows may arbitrarily perform the digital signature. Accordingly, when a private key is generated and managed by using a biometric feature of the owner, a safer environment can be implemented.
However, unlike a password, biometric information includes a noise and thus a consistent value cannot be provided, thereby causing a difficulty in identification, and once it is exposed, the biometric information cannot be changed, and accordingly an additional method for preventing the exposure of the biometric information is required.